Drink With Me
by Auttzthoughtz
Summary: Will the world remember you When you fall? Could it be your death Means nothing at all? Is your life just one more lie?


After Marius had finished speaking of his desires for Cosette and how they affected him completely, Enjolras basically told him how immature he was and about how he needed to choose – for in Enjy's mind, there couldn't be room for both vendetta and love in one's life. Especially not in the time of the revolution, as he wouldn't have his followers be tainted by any ties in the coming day to stand against the power.

After the rest of the boys left, Grantaire moved to the seat beside Marius, laughing a bit. "It's alright, Marius, it's nice to have someone worth fighting for. Apollo just can't let himself see it that way."

"You think?" Marius asks unsurely.

Grantaire nods. "You see, Enjy is a passionate little thing. Though he is sculpted from the beauties of the gods himself, he could never see himself in that fashion. When he is passionate about something in particular, he can't focus on anything else. That's why he's never even tasted any sort of passion in the ways of lust. He can't bear the thought of shifting his focus from his cause for even a moment."

Marius smiles at Grantaire. "The way you look when you talk about him, and name him after that of the god Apollo, makes only the assumption to my heart that it's the same way I look when I talk of Cosette."

Grantaire shrugs. "It's not as if it will make a difference. Because, for the rest of us mere mortals that can have multiple focuses, the multitude of things to think passionately about will only make our bout for the revolution stronger…even if that means there is only limited time left for either party."

Marius nods. "Do you think Enjy will understand that of me as I speak of her, or should I just keep quiet and focus my dedication to the revolution for her?"

"I think you should make it appear to Apollo that you have forgotten your passions in the name of the revolution, for that's the only way he will understand that you are dedicated to the cause," Grantaire answered solemnly.

"Thank you, I will owe you greatly one day, and this war shall not be in vain," Marius says as he runs down the stairs.

"Ah, to be in love and not hate yourself for it, what an easy way to live," Grantaire remarks as he slumps back into one of the chairs at the table, taking another swig of his bottle of wine. In that minute, Enjolras walks back in. There's an expression on his face that Grantaire not only cannot recognize, but truly believes he hasn't seen before. "Apollo, my darling, how can I be of help?"

"I," Enjolras begins. His voice fades before he can feel the words come to him. He tries again. "This revolution, it's not for nothing. We are going to finally get the rights we deserve, R. I don't mean to offend you by my lack of focus or understanding towards other things."

Grantaire chuckles softly. "Nonsense, my lovely Apollo, your passion for battle makes you all the more beautiful in my eyes. I could not be offended by you wanting to be righteous. I might admit it pains me, maybe a bit. But darling I promise that I could never be offended by your love for justice."

"My last intention would be to pain you," Enjolras says softly, taking a seat beside Grantaire and tugging away the wine bottle. He takes one long sip before sighing. "The revolution is soon to come, Grantaire, I doubt I'll survive. I doubt any of us will survive, but the blood of the martyrs will make them see what is right. You do understand, don't you?"

"Why must you ask me when Marius is the lovesick fool on your hands?" Grantaire says, laughing as he takes back his bottle. "And you call me a drunkard and then indulge yourself. Apollo, you should be ashamed."

Enjolras lightens up for the first time Grantaire can remember since they were schoolboys. "Just because I don't drown myself in liquor doesn't mean I can't have the mere bit of indulgence. I don't know about other things, but I guess I have started to take it in stride. We only have days left to live, don't we?"

"Enjy-" Grantaire tries to interrupt.

"No," Enjolras says harshly. "I am a martyr born and a martyr to the death and that is all well and fine, but to be told that a martyr is all I will ever be able to be to others by my oldest – albeit, drunkard – best friend is absurd."

"What are you suggesting? I tell not of lies, and I do not wish to insult. Granted, I didn't think you would have heard my notions being spoken to Marius of love and lust, but I stand by my word. It's a tizzy of passion that you hold dear by being dedicated to your grand ideas of revolution. I cannot ask nor assume for you to pull focus when time for the fight draws so near," Grantaire says softly. "And, as we have known each other what feels like an eternity, I feel I hold true by notions of knowing that you operate in such mannerisms."

"I suggest merely, my friend, that maybe a little bit of lacking towards my focus might be able to carry me forward stronger in the coming days," Enjolras states strongly. "I am suggesting, R, that my whole existence will only be remembered by this revolution but for one stupid night I'd like to think that without this revolution and without our lack of quality to life I would have a future with someone and there would be a beauteous life awaiting me. By the heavens, by the earth, I ask for only one night to prove that perhaps I had a life other than an essence to be rid of for the cause."

"My dearest Apollo, are you suggesting that if this weren't the time it was and I was just a drunkard and you were just a God of a man-" Grantaire is cut off by Enjolras, who stood up and holds out his hand to Grantaire.

"Yes, my dear friend, I'd like to think so. Will you, for one night, play pretend with me like there is some joy to that notion? That the notion could be possible, and for just this once, I have someone worth fighting for?" Enjolras practically begs, tears threatening to pour from his eyes.

Grantaire takes Enjy's hand and stands up, leaning forward and capturing his leader's lips with one foul swoop. He holds one hand steady in Enjy's, and the other is tangling in the golden locks he has only once dreamed about. As he had dreamed about so many other things, like Enjolras getting caught up in a simple kiss and kissing back and building the passion. As they were, as it was, and as it was meant to be in a better world, they sank into their kiss until they could no longer feel their breath.

Grantaire pulls away slowly. "Enjolras, I would truly hate to spoil this moment, but I fear we are gaining an audience by staying here."

Grantaire motions to the boys of the revolution who are watching from the stairwells. Enjolras laughs softly, keeping hold on his to-be-lover's hand as he walks down the stairs. "Coufeyrac, Combeferre, Jehan – I expect you first thing in the morning to be back for discussion, are we clear?"

"Clear as the day is long, our finest leader," states Joly, peeking out from around the corner.

There is something that meets the immaturity of cat-calls behind Grantaire as he resists the urge to turn and laugh with his friends, as he has much better opportunity ahead of him as he follows in the direction that his leader pulls him along in.

Author's Note: May or may not continue but this has been sitting on my computer forever so…yeah. Have it and I hope you enjoyed a little bit at least.


End file.
